Gregor and the Change of Heart
by Greenyugi
Summary: Takes place after the code of claw: Gregor finally realized that he can't stand to be away from her anymore more and will go back, no matter what. Don't judge it too harshly it's my first fan fic.
1. Memories

Gregor sat on his couch thinking about the Underland and all the friends he left there.

Vikus the man who was kind and nice to everyone he met. Duclet who always loved

Boots and took the greatest care of her. Howard who was trained greatly in first aid and

tried to help everyone in danger. Mareth the old soldier who had been one of the first

friends Gregor had. Ripred the only other one who knew what it felt like to be a rager,

or natural-born killer, and had become a good friend of Gregor's and his tutor. His

friend and bond Ares who was killed by the bane and had given Gregor nightmares. But

his mind always drifted to Luxa, the queen of Regalia. With her near-translucent skin,

blonde-gray hair, and her drop dead beautiful violet eyes. She had been his best friend

and they had fallen in love. It was much different from when they had first met and they

had completely hated each other. But quest after quest they were always there to

protect each other. But it wasn't until the start of the War of Time where the bane was

killed that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. But after the war and after

the death of the bane they were torn apart without say forced to say good bye forever.

Two years have passed since then and it had been the worst 2 years of his life. He was

overcome with depression, he failed in school and he wouldn' eat or talk with anyone.

Whenever he was alone he took out that one picture that made everything better, the

one they took after he found out that Luxa had the same feelings about him that he had

about her. That was the only thing he had to remember her by. He took it with him

everywhere and never left home without it. But this day was different, the pain pierced

his heart for the last time and he decided that he was going back no matter what.


	2. Confrontations

The next morning Gregor made breakfast for himself and his sisters Lizzie and Boots. When his mom woke up he politely asked his sisters to go into their room so he could talk to mom.

"What is this about Gregor?" asked his mom.

"I want, no I need to go back to the Underland" he said matter-of-factly.

"I told you you are never going back there ever again!" she screamed

The commotion woke up his father who walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" he asked

"He wants to back to that dangerous place down there!" she said

"I want to go back, where I have friends and it's the only place I'll fit in and you both know that!" Gregor yelled

"Gregor your mother's right it's too dangerous down there"

"Ugh!" Gregor groaned before running in his room. What he failed to notice was his beloved picture of Luxa falling out of his pocket. Gregor jumped on his bed and fell asleep. After he woke up a couple of couple of hours later he reached into his pocket and found it empty. Full of fear he ran into the living room to try to find the picture of his beloved. Only to find his mom and dad telling him to sit down on the couch.

"Is this why you want to go back?" his father said pulling out the picture of him and Luxa.

"Yes that is the one and largest reason I want to go back" Gregor said the sadness dripping of every word.

"Do you love her Gregor?"

"With all of my heart"

Gregor's mother couldn't take anymore after that and bursted into tears.

"Then why are you waiting here? Go follow your heart!" his dad cried

It took Gregor a while to process what he said. Then it hit him, he was going back and he was finally going to see her again.


	3. Revelations

Gregor was in shock and couldn't move, his dad said he could go back and see her.

Gregor instanly started to make his way to the laundry room when he heard "Not yet!"

from his father in the living room. Gregor came back slightly disapointed and sat down

to see his mother still crying and being comforted by his father.

"What if I don't want to come back?" Gregor asked

"That is why your mother is crying, she knows that if you go back you wouldn't come

Back" his father answered.

"She does?" Gregor asked

"Yes that's why she never let you go back, we also have something to tell you"

"What?" asked a curios Gregor

"We have decided to let you stay in the Underland"

Gregor could feel his heart burst out of his chest as he said that.

"We know your miserable up here, and your grades are too low to recover so we

decided to let you stay down there"

Gregor was speechless but inside he was jumping for joy.

"But there are some rules you must follow" Of course there is Gregor thought to himself.

"You must come visit us three times every year for no less than a month" his father said

with a stern look on his face.

"Also you must bring Luxa up for dinner" his mother said when she could talk again.

"Promise us you'll follow these rules" his father said.

"I promise" Gregor said feeling on top of the world.

When he headed back to his room he remembered the picture and went back to grab it.

When he went back to his room the second time he slept better than he had in years.


End file.
